


Est-ce que quelqu'un avait au moins vu l'enfant ?

by LadyVaneth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Juste quelques interrogations sur le peuple magique, Pour le côté sombre, comment ça c'est passé à l'aube de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le côté lumineux, et les autres gens aussi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVaneth/pseuds/LadyVaneth
Summary: Ils avaient entendu parlé de lui. Lu sur sa personne. Attendaient des choses de lui. Mais qu'était-il vraiment arrivé ? Et qui chercha la vérité ?





	Est-ce que quelqu'un avait au moins vu l'enfant ?

**Author's Note:**

> doonc~ ceci est la traduction de Did someone even saw the child? car même si je suis française de base, parfois l'anglais me vient plus facilement pour écrire et après il faut que je traduise touuut en français. Ce qui prend plus ou moins de temps en fonction de mon envie. Tout ce qui est reconnu n'est pas à moi. Bonne lecture o/

C'était une légende. Quelqu'un avait survécu le Sortilège de la Mort ! Celui d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, rien de moins. C'était incroyable. Cependant, quand Albus Dumbledore répandit les rumeurs, personne ne se leva pour protester ou même voir le fameux enfant. Tout le monde, du civil moyen au Lord d'une Noble et Ancienne Maison, y croyait. Même des deux côtés de la guerre, on y croyait.

Le côté sombre n'avait rien entendu de la part de leur chef et n'avait donc aucun choix mais de croire aux rumeurs. Certains réagirent en attaquant l'ennemi alors que d'autres se turent. D'autres encore furent arrêtés ou achetèrent leur ticket pour éviter la prison. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait été là, n'avait vu l'enfant ou n'avait essayé de retrouver leur chef pour connaître la vérité sur ce qui c'était passé et pourtant, ils croyaient le chef de l'opposition.

Le côté lumineux, eux… c'était leur chef qui avait commencé les rumeurs, alors pourquoi ne le croiraient-ils pas ?

Ceux qui n'étaient ni du côté sombre ni du côté lumineux étaient juste heureux que les attaques se soient arrêtées et ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment de la cause. Ils entendirent d'une connaissance ou lurent dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ que quelqu'un avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, survivant dans le processus le sortilège de la mort, et c'était à peu près tout. C'était un enfant qui avait survécu ? Extraordinaire ! Ses parents étaient mort ? Le pauvre enfant ! Son nom ? Harry Potter ? Le Survivant, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ! Qu'on l'acclame !

Le reste (où était l'enfant à présent ? Allait-il bien après l'attaque ? Qui allait l'élever ? Était-il en sécurité ? Comment avait-il vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres?) ne leur traversa même pas l'esprit, pas même plus tard. Par personne.

Évidement, il y avait des exceptions. Il y avait toujours des exceptions.

La première était un groupe de personne. Ils étaient quatre loyaux soldats du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'un simple enfant avait battu leur puissant chef. Comme ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver le soi-disant cottage de la famille Potter, ils allèrent à ce qui aurait dû être la deuxième cible du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il n'avait pas été vaincu : le Manoir des Londubat. À l'intérieur du bâtiment, la famille Londubat, et plus particulièrement le fils de l'Auror Frank et de la Guérisseuse Alice : Neville.

Ce n'était pas subtile, ce n'était pas raisonnable, et ça n'avait clairement pas été assez préparé. L'attaque fut soudaine, brutale et laissa un enfant sans parent, une fois de plus. Bellatrix, son mari Rodolphus et Rabastan, le frère de ce dernier, ainsi que Bartemious Croupton Junior furent cruels dans leur malheur d'avoir perdu leur chef. C'était la seule chose que prouvait leur utilisation des sorts de torture. Et si leurs arrestations prouvaient que les Londubat ne savaient rien à propos de la supposée défaite de leur Seigneur, alors leurs emprisonnements prouvaient leur loyauté à la cause et à leur Seigneur.

Personne ne savait avec certitude si leur Seigneur était mort ? Alors il n'était pas mort. Leur Seigneur se relèverai. Leur loyauté serait récompensée. Ils prendraient leur vengeance sur les infidèles, les non-croyants, leurs ennemis et tous ceux qui s'opposaient à eux. Et ce soi-disant enfant qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres mourra. Parce qu'alors, qu'était un héro mort, si ce n'est un cadavre inutile ?

La deuxième et dernière exception était Minerva McGonagall, qui fut présente lorsque le puissant Seigneur de la Lumière fit une autre erreur. Elle interrogea son chef, questionna la véracité des rumeurs, et elle demanda après son élève favori, la femme et l'enfant de ce dernier. Elle argumenta à propos du placement irraisonnable, de la destiné et du bien-être de l'enfant. Elle s'inquiétait, mais elle ne fut pas écoutée et elle finit par se taire. Et entre les dix longues années d'attentes, elle oublia ses inquiétudes, ses questions.

Ainsi naquit la légende de Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, Vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Sauveur de la Lumière. Une légende racontée dans chaque maison avec un enfant (et même sans). Beaucoup d'enfants rêvèrent à propos de l'enfant légendaire. Beaucoup auront des attentes quand le temps viendra. Certains tombèrent amoureux avec son image, d'autres voudront être son ami le plus précieux, ou être connu à ses côtés.

Et pendant que beaucoup rêve et parle de lui, lance des rumeurs et écrivent à son propos, pas un ne le chercha.

C'est ainsi que le connu et légendaire enfant de la Grande-Bretagne Magique grandit avec des insultes, une estime de soi basse, sous-noté à l'école, harcelé par sa famille, à faire les tâches ménagères d'adultes et à vivre avec des araignées et autres insectes dans son petit placard sous les escaliers.


End file.
